Inside the Mind of Erik Lensherr
by BulletForYourDreams
Summary: The thoughts of Magneto as he first began to realize the power he held within. From the very beginning to the end, everything that tore through his mind.


Terrified. That's how I felt as we were herded into that horrible place. Why we were going there you ask? Simply because we were Jewish. I didn't belong there, my mother didn't belong there nor did my father but we were there. We were forced there.

"Everything will be alright, Erik." was the words of comfort that my mother spoke although fear dripped off her words.

The terror was only heightened as my parents and I were separated. Pain ripped through my body. A feeling of fury, anger, sadness and raw rage tore through me as they lead my mother and father away from me. The guards held me back but my anger was too much. I held my hands out, wanting- no needing to get to them. The gate closed in front of me and I knew I had to get through it. I pulled, tugged, and used every fiber in my being to move that gate... And it worked. The rough metal bent and was being brought towards me by a force I had never used before. The guards were afraid, hell even I was afraid. I had no idea what I was doing but all the thoughts in my mind came to an abrupt halt as the butt of a gun collided with the top of my head. It was dark. My mind was blank, not a single thought soared through it.

Waking up with a pounding head, I hadn't realized where I was or even why I was there. It took me a while to finally wake up and when I did, I was furious once again. But my anger wasn't as strong, wasn't as raw as before. I attempted to move a metal button I had found but it wasn't moving. I decided to just drop it; it was probably a fix of my own imagination.

It was until two guards showed up asking for me did I realize it really must not have been.

"Erik Lensherr" the one spoke with authority in his voice. In my mind, I was spitting on them, I was the one treating them like dogs. I was the one with control separating them from their families but I knew I should do what I was told.

"Yes" I replied with little respect in my voice.

"Come with us." he told me and I did what he said.

They lead me to an office that belonged to Dr. Klaus Shmeit. I had no idea at the time that he would grow to become the man who I loathe more than anything. The man who made me the weapon I am today.

"Understand this Erik..." Klaus said as he made his way to his smooth wooden desk. I stood there, unsure of what to say as he continued, "These Nazis, I'm not like them."

He picked up a bar of chocolate- something I hadn't tasted let alone seen in what felt like years. "Genes are the key, yes?" he spoke as he unwrapped the mouth watering treat, "But their goals?" he went on, "Blue eyes? Blond hair? Pathetic." he broke off a piece and ate it as if there wasn't a care in the world- to me THAT was pathetic.

He pushed the bar of chocolate towards me with a slight smirk but I stayed still, stayed quiet in fear that if I spoke, I'd regret it.

"Eat the chocolate." He chewed obnoxiously which made me even more disgusted in the man that sat before me, "It's good. Want some?"

Ignoring his question, I had something I wanted to say.

"I want to see my mama." I said, my voice was strong just like my soul.

Klaus pulled the chocolate back and licked his fingers sloppily and loudly like the pig he was. "Genes are the key that unlocks the door to a new age, Erik" he went on as if ignoring what I had said. "A new future for mankind. Evolution." he said to me and I stared him down with fire lighting inside of me, a fire that would never be put out.

"It's a simple thing I ask of you. A little coin is nothing compared to a big gate. Is it?" of course yet again, I didn't answer. This time, I tried to move it.

I put all my concentration, all my thoughts and force and strength into moving that coin but I got nothing.

"I tried Herr Doctor. I can't..." I shook my head as I spoke, "I don't..." and I didn't, I really didn't. "It's impossible" I told him; thinking it was.

After a few words were said, he rang a bell. I have never hated a sound more since that day than the sound of a bell like that ringing. My skin would crawl, my body would ache, tears would form in my eyes and the bell would have to be destroyed.

Wearing striped pajamas, wooden shoes and looking absolutely horrid, my mother walked in with the two guards who had escorted me there. My face lit up, "Mama!" I cried as I ran into her open arms. The guards separated us and my anger only got stronger. How dare they separate a mother and her son! How could they fall asleep at night knowing what they were doing. How could they kiss their children, look in the mirror, talk to their mothers!

I turned back to Klaus as he spoke, "I'm going to give you to the count of three to move the coin," he said as he took a gun out from under his desk and pointed it at my mother. Automatically, the pressure was on my shoulders. Anxiety took over and my breathing quickened: my mother's life was in my hands.

I turned to that damn coin and thought only of moving it. My brow furrowed, my teeth grinded together, my hands shook and I was in physical and mental pain but I NEEDED to move that bloody coin.

"Two" I turned to my mother as Klaus counted and she told me everything was alright.

"Three." he said and squeezed the trigger. My heart stopped as I heard my mother's dead body fall to the ground. I lowered my hands and stared at the horrible man who was before me. I glanced at my mother's body then back at Klaus.

Brutal anger that could start a natural disaster ripped through me and I felt my hatred towards this man soar out of me and crush that god damn bell.

"Yes! Wonderful!" Klaus exclaimed but I wasn't finished. I saw his filing cabinet and visualized it crumpling to pieces and before you could blink, it was. Smashed down with papers flying out of it, Klaus shouted "Excellent!"

The flames of my rage soared out of me as I spun to the guards. Those bastards would pay. They would pay for what they did. The metal helmets made me laugh on the inside as I squished them with the invisible force I possessed. Their heads were crushed until the metal and force I was putting upon them. Their filthy bodies fell beside the one of my beloved mother and I felt I did her justice.

I could sense more metal in the room and I let the power take over, screaming on the top of my lungs I destroyed every metal object I could possibly find; smashing and through metal tools, tables, bowls and hooks all through the glassed in room that was Klaus' work place.

Tears spilled over my outraged eyes and streaked my red cheeks as I finally pushed myself to the limit. My breathing was hard and my mind was drained of power for the time being. My screaming stopped as I stared at the disaster I had just created.


End file.
